If I may trust the flattering eye of sleep
by Jinkoushinzou
Summary: School’s putting up a play. Romeo and Juliet. All male actors. SetoxJono.Well,eventually,anyway. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1 Rebellious subjects

Disclaimer; I do not own YGO. If I did, everyone would be shagging like bunnies during summer heat.

Story's mine. And my friend's, who insisted I did an YGO slash story.

This story is dedicated to her, 'the blonde midget'.

Also. I'll use the Japanese names for the characters, 'cause I don't know they're English ones. Plus, the Japanese ones are prettier.

And yes. I suck at writing in Jono's accent. So sue me.

And. English isn't my first language, thus the misspellings.

Yes, dammit. I know things don't work this way in a school. But screw that, this is fiction.

I'm strill trying to figure out how this thing work,so if the story looks wrong,my misstake. 

---

Chapter 1. Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace.

It was an early Friday morning, in Domino High. Birds were chirping, classmates were chatting, Moneybags were typing on his laptop.

Oh, how that clicking sound annoyed Jono.

"'Ey, Moneybags?"

Seto chose to ignore him, and continue with whatever he was typing.

"Ey, I'm talking to ya!"

"Oh?" Seto looked up from his laptop, and glared with a smug grin at the blonde mutt and his friends that were sitting in the front of the square shaped classroom. "I wasn't aware that dogs could talk."

Jono stood up from his chair, and glared back at Seto, with eyes the same colour as deep-brown honey, as an autumn leave, a short promise of the coming cold winter.

"Shut the hell up, won't ya? No-one wants to hear yer goddamn insults!"

"It's wasn't an insult. It was a completely truthful statement."

Oh, that's it. He's just _begging_ to get his arse kicked.

Jono ran towards Seto with his fist clenched tight. Or well, he tried to run. Yugi, the little guy with big eyes in a bright colour just like the ones the first violets of spring possessed, hold him back. He succeeded in doing so much thanks to Yami, his Egyptian counterpart, who had the additional strength to actually manage to hold back Jono. If Yugi had tried of doing so without having Yami inside of him, he would pretty much fail and fall down to the ground head first, and hurt himself no doubt.

And thus. Jono could not kick Seto's arse.

Which were good, since their young female teacher entered only seconds after their nice little chat. If she had caught them fighting, they would be sent up to the principals office, and probably get detention.

"Sit down class. I have some announcements to make." She said with her high-pitched voice, and stood behind her brown wooden desk, crammed with various things such as pencils, books, tests and pop quizzes.

Yugi, as the good guy he was, sat down immediately, not wanting to risk anything. Seto put away his laptop in the shiny silver briefcase he always carried around and Jono glared at Seto for a few seconds before he too sat down, sighing deeply.

"Well then…it has been decided that our class will be getting the privilege to put up _Romeo and Juliet _this year."

That was a tradition the school had been having for quite a while now; one class every year would put up an altered version of _Romeo and Juliet_, like a musical or a story in the future (combine both of them, and you get last years fiasco.).

"Ooh, how fun!" Anzu happily whispered to the gang. Yugi nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, it'll be great!"

The teacher continued talking, over the students happy whispers of different ideas that they wanted to use;

"And of course, we need to think out of something spectacular, that no classes have done before! Any suggestions?"

"We can adapt it to our time!"

"No, that has already been done…"

"How about a love story on Mars?"

"Oh, oh, oh! We can like, turn it to a fantasy story, with like, an elf Romeo!"

"Yes, yes, those are all good suggestions…" The teacher said, clearly lying, as she didn't think 'love story on Mars' would be a ticket-seller. Which was the only thing she was actually caring about; It's all about the money. "Does anyone have any more suggestions?"

Anzu raised her left hand.

"How about we do it like they did back at Shakespeare's time, with all male actors?"

The teacher nodded slowly in agreement.

"That's quite an interesting idea. No other classes have done that before…"

"Well, let's do it then!"

"It'll be so fun to see a guy in a dress!"

"Yeah, totally!"

Needless to say, all those voices belonged to girls. Pretty much all guys were just staring at them with horror and pure fear shining in their wide eyes. Well, except for Seto then. He was just looking out the window at nothing in particular, as he did not find any interest in what the teacher was speaking about.

"Well then; let's vote. How many wants to play the play the Shakespearian way?" The teacher asked, and watched in amusement as almost all the girls hands shot up in the air. And since there were more girls than boys in the class, the 'yes-sayers' were dominating, leaving some quite frustrated boys.

"Then it's settled! We shall do an all male version of 'Rome and Juliet'!"

"But-" Jono started but was quickly cut off by the teacher.

"No butts! We voted, it was a fair win. Now we just need a cast…any volunteers for Romeo?"

No hands raised, no voices spoken. Probably because no-one wanted to say sweet words of romantic love to a guy in dress. And a frilly dress, at that.

"Let Seto be Romeo!" A voice clearly belonging to a girl was heard in the back of the classroom.

Other agreeing shouts could be heard.

Seto was, as always, quiet.

Perhaps he didn't listen.

Or he was, and was currently trying to figure out ways on how to secretly eliminate the person leaving the suggestion that he should be Romeo.

Seto had never before been in a play; when he was little and his class would put up one of those plays that parents just came to see because they had too, he would always make sure he weren't in it.

"That's an idea…" The teacher nodded, and once again, decided to let her students vote, without caring what the ones involved thought about the whole thing. "Allrighty then. Who wants Seto as Romeo?"

Once again, the girl's hands shot up in the air, only this time, it was all the girl's hands.

The teacher smiled widely, and sat down in her comfy black chair behind her desk.

"It's settled then; Shakespearian way, Seto's Romeo. Any volunteers for any other parts?"

Small giggles could be heard from girls, happily showing what they thought about their new Romeo.

center>---

Seto had half-heartedly listened when she had said his name, but when the teacher declared that he was going to play one of the leading parts, he opened his mouth to protest, saying what was on his mind, show her that he did not wish to take part in this play in any way.

But before he could protest, another voice could be heard; Jonos;

"I want to be in the play."

Seto turned his head a bit to get a better look at the mutt; he was staring at the teacher with a determined expression glowing in his eyes, or at least the part of them that wasn't covered of blonde tousled hair.

---

Jono sure as hell wouldn't let Moneybags get the shine to glow in the brilliant light of stardom. At least not alone; Jono too would be a part in the play, and show him what he was made off, to prove to Kaiba that he actually was a human being, with emotions that he could act out on a stage.

"Oh, wonderful Jounochi, just wonderful!" The teacher happily chirped, and looked at him with a smile. "We got ourselves a Juliet then."

"Yeah…uh, wha'?" The smile on his face turned into an expression of pure horror.

That was not what Jono had planned.

Not at all.

Nuh-uh.

No fucking way that they would make him wear a girls dress and say 'I love you' to Kaiba.

An ice-cubes chance in hell he would.

"Why, you will be Juliet; Romeos secret lover, his true light during the dark, the woman anxiously awaiting his arrival every time she looks out from her balcony…" She said with a dreamy tone in her voice, and with eyes sparkling of emotions of that of romance that could only be achieved in a fairy tale.

"But…I don' wanna be Juliet…I wanna be Tybalt or somethin'.."

"Well, sucks for you then." The teacher shrugged her shoulders. "You look a bit feminine, so you'll fit perfectly as Juliet. Besides, you and Kaiba look so cute together."

"Fuck no!" Jono shouted that before he could control himself. And it was his honest response too; teacher made it sound like they were a couple or something, in a lovey-dovey relationship.

"Jounouchi!" The teacher said with an alarmed sound in her voice. "You do not say that to your teacher! Or anyone else, for that matter!" She banged her right ring-covered hand on her desk so hard that a few of her pencils feel down.

"Sorry…" Jono muttered, and looked down on his desk. Crap. He just had to go and get himself a detention, hadn't he?

The teacher sighed and shook her head.

"You really do need how to control your temper, Jounouchi…"

"Sorry teacher…do I get detention now?"

The teacher suddenly smiled, and looked directly towards Jono.

"Oh no, I have a much better idea….as punishment you _must_ play the part of Juliet. Otherwise, I'll make sure that you will have detention for the everyday of the upcoming two months."

"But….s'not fair!" Jono desperately whined.

"Yes it is. And you must get rid of that horrid accent when you're going to be Juliet; we really can't have a pretty girl such as yourself using that kind of pronunciation, now can we?"

Jono sighed once again, and muttered something inaudible under his angry breath.

---

Suddenly, it was very tempting to be in the play.

Seto had watched as Jono had argued with the teacher, and was fairly amused by the pups little outburst.

It was always a delight to watch him get in trouble.

Apparently, the mutt was going to be Juliet. Now, wouldn't it be interesting to watch him mumble out his lines, blush as he did everything wrong, see him get all pissed off because of the dress?

Seto smiled.

Surely, it couldn't be all that hard to be in a play. All you had to do was to say some sentences and waltz around on a stage.

"Anyway…" The teacher said, and tried to bring back some attention from Jono to herself. "Kaiba and Jounochi can pick up their scripts before they leave the classroom. Now, does anybody else want to be in the play? Unless someone doesn't offer to be in it, I will just simply choose whoever I find most fitting for that certain part."

She continued on choosing different persons for different parts. Yugi would be Mercutio, Honda Tybalt, Ryuji Lady Capulet and Ryou would be the nurse. A role quite fitting for him, seeing as he was both feminine and very caring about his friends. A true nurse attitude.

And right after she had finished her little ensemble, the ball ring, signalling that the first lesson was finished. Well, it was more like a class assembly than a lesson, that made sure that everyone in the class was present and that they would be given whatever kind of information the school had.

Everyone stood up and prepared to go, except for Seto and Jono, who quietly sat down on their wood and steel chairs.

"See you later Jou!" Yugi said, and waved as he walked out of the classroom. Jono sluggishly waved back.

"Right then…Here they are." The teacher said, and picked up two shining white booklets and handed one each to both of them. "I want you to try and make a great play this year, a real blockbuster. Okay?"

"All right" Jono said, and grabbed his script which he quickly ran his eyes through. "Wha' the….I'm with Kaiba in almost every friggin´ scene!"

"Well, it _is_ a love story, after all." She shrugged her shoulders. "Then it's natural that the lovers are with each other."

Jono cringed at her last sentenced.

"I want you both to be practising the play during the week-end, with each other."

"But, teacher! I dun wanna be anywhere near tha´ scumbag!"

"Watch your language Jounouchi!" The teacher snapped at him. "You _will_ be in the play, you _will_ do it together with Kaiba and you _will_ do it well! I will not tolerate any mistakes from your side, so you better get off your lazy arse and start working with Kaiba this weekend!"

"Jeez, okay, okay, just calm down, won´ya?" Jono said in a defensive way, and put his hands up in front of him. "All right, I'll be in your stupid play, but I ain´t going to like it!"

The teacher sighed.

"I don't care whether you'll like it or not, just put up a good performance. Now, go on to your next lesson." She shoo-ed them out of the classroom, and closed the door after they hade left.

What on earth had she been thinking when she chose those two to play the leading roles?


	2. Chapter 2 Despis'd, distressed

Disclaimer: Go see first chapter.

Well, would you look at that? An update! Aren't you happy now, mes petits chiots?

Thought so.

Anyways.

Feed my ego; review.

Chapter 2. Despis'd, distressed, hated, martyr'd, kill'd

"Fuck this shit!"

The little gang where on their way home from school, and Jono was still complaining about how unfair the whole thing was.

"Oh, shut up! I can't stand listening to you anymore!" Honda complained, and slapped Jono in the back of his head.

"Ouch! Hey, what the…!" Jono shouted, and grabbed the back of his head. "Ya jus´ had to ask! Ya didn' need to hit me!"

Honda shrugged. "It was more fun this way. Besides, you never listen!"

"Yes I do! I totally do!"

"Nu-uh. You just hear what you want to hear."

"Psch…jus´ shaddup." Jono said, annoyed. He kicked a red beer can that was on the street, and loudly it began to roll down the road, the noise annoying every one in the gang. Except for Jono and Yugi, of course. Jono was too angry to even bother to care, and Yugi was as always very cheery and happy. He was currently trying to lift Jonos spirit, but without prevail.

"Come on, Jou! It isn't that bad, all you have to do is to play a part!" He said, and smiled widely towards Jono. Jono didn't see Yugis happy smile, he was far too busy staring down on the ground mumbling various insults involving Seto.

The little pep-talks and mumblings continued on, all the way to Jonos house.

"Call us tomorrow when you and Kaiba are done!" Anzu, Honda and Yugi said in sync, and waved at Jono who, still mumbling, entered his house through the wooden door of old oak tree.

Immediately, his half-drunken father began to shout at him, insult him, lowering his self-confidence.

"Boy! You're late!"

Jono was too tired to say against him.

"Answer me, boy!" His father said, and slapped him hard in Jonos face.

A red mark could be seen on his cheeks.

"Sorry, dad…" Jono mumbled.

"Sorry! Oh, you better be! Now, go make me dinner! And don't burn it this time!"

"I won't…" Jono mumbled, and immediately scurried quickly to the kitchen.

'

---

Seto was sitting lazily in his red couch, waiting for the mutt to come, while quickly flipping through the script.

It was Saturday afternoon, and he had been told that it was around now that he would come here.

So Seto had nothing better to do than to practise his lines;

"_It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:   
Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.  
I must be gone and live, or stay and die_."

Seto snorted. He had always appreciated a good piece of literature, but _Romeo and Juliet _were too…lovey-dovey, in a lack of a better word, for him. Seto didn't believe that any love could be so strong that it would make the lovers commit suicide, or do anything anywhere near such drastic things.

Truly, Shakespeare was a king of false love.

Seto sighed, and lazily leaned back at the couch, script in one hand. He hastily read through the rest of the page, and realized that he most definitely needed the mutt to continue practising on that certain page.

Than the doorbell rang.

What a coincidence.

Seto left the couch and went up to open the door. When he did, he saw the mutt leaning on the doorframe, breathing heavily.

Seto smirked, and raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Been chasing other dogs, mutt?"

"Oh, shaddup…" Jono muttered, and refused to look up at Setos face. "Are ya goin' to invite me in or not?"

Seto stepped out of the way, leaving just enough room for Jono to squeeze in. Which he did, but not without accidentally revealing his face, where his right eye where decorated in a purple-ish colour.

"What happened to your eye?" Seto asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Oh, err…I fell on my way 'ere…" Jono mumbled, and tried to squeeze in the rest of him into the house. But Seto had grabbed him by his chin and thus forcing him to look up at him, which made Jono stop immediately.

"_Where_ have you fallen to get your eye to look like _that_?" Seto questioned with what sounded like a worried tone in his voice. But it disappeared as quick as it got there, when Seto dropped his chin. "You probably just got beaten up by all your little puppy friends while you were fetching sticks…"

Jono growled under his breath, but chose to ignore Setos rude remarks since he was too tired to argue.

He managed to get all of him into the house, and quickly slouched down on the red couch which Seto had just left. Jono picked up a crumpled sheet from his left pocket.

Seto sat down besides him, and picked his own script up, quickly flipping through the pages until he got to a certain page.

"We will start with act 4, part 8, scene 3." He decided.

"Why?"

"Because you die there."

"I do?" Jono asked, with surprise in his voice. He quickly got to the pages the scene was on, and dumbfoundly stared at it. "Well, would ya look at tha´; I _do _die."

Seto rolled his eyes with a quiet sigh.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Jono said, and peered at a certain line in the script. "'_I will kiss thy lips_?' What the bloody fuck is she meaning with tha'? Tea doesn't have lips, an´ it would be jus´ sick if she kissed a bloody teabag…" He said, and completely slaughtered the old English way of speaking.

Seto, once again, sighed.

"It's not pronounced 'tea', it's pronounced as it's spelled, 'thy'; '_thy _lips_'_, not '_tea _lips.' I will kiss _thy_ lips."

They heard a low gasp behind them.

It was Mokuba, and he was staring at them with eyes as big as Yugis.

"Big…brother..." He gasped out between chocked breaths.

Apparently, he had chosen to walk into the living room right when Seto had been trying to teach Jono proper pronunciation. And apparently, he had only heard the last sentence.

That they were sitting very close near each other in a couch didn't exactly make things better.

"Mokuba? What are you doing down here?" Seto asked, with horror in his voice. Curse Shakespeare who wrote the stupid love play! Curse the school for choosing to let the students play it! Curse the mutt for not speaking correctly!

Curse them all to hell!

"I just came to ask you if you were hungry, and then…I heard you! You two are…are a couple!"

"Dear god, no!" Seto shouted, and rose up from his place. Jounouchi on the other hand seemed too chocked to speak, and just stared blankly at Mokuba with his mouth shaping a small ´o´. "We're bloody hell not a couple! It's a part in a play we were forced into playing! Nothing else!"

"Just a play…?" Mokuba looked at him with disbelief shining from his wide eyes. "Where you are talking about kissing?"

"It's _Romeo and Juliet_. A romance play, where they talk about kissing."

"….Oh. I see. Well, err, I'll be leaving then. To my room I go…" Mokuba backed away from them with a nervous smile, and quickly ran up the long wooden stairs.

Seto sighed, and sat down once again.

"Well…that was…unexpected…" Jono said, script placed firmly in left hand, now with more wrinkles than before.

Seto merely nodded.

"Well…should we continue…?"

"Keep reading then, mutt. I'm dead in this scene."

"Oh." Jono started to read loudly, only making a few pronunciation mistakes this time since he really did an effort. He really didn't want to have Kaiba correcting him again thinking he's such a smart know-it-all…

Or have Mokuba running in thinking they were a couple…pfsh. Like _that's_ ever going to happen!

"O-hoi, mutt."

"Uh-wha'?"

"You stopped reading."

"Oh, err, sorry then…" A small pink flush were visible on his cheeks, but very vaguely. He continued reading, hoping the flush would wear out soon.

But it only got worse when he saw a certain line in the script;

"Oh my fuckin´ God! We're goin' to _KISS_?"

"…Didn't you read through the script before you got here?" Seto stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well, obviously, no!" Jono shrieked, and very feminine so. "I dun wanna kiss you! You're, you're….Kaiba!"

"Trust me mutt, I'd rather not kiss you either."

"But…why didn't ya complain to the teacher 'bout being Romeo then?"

"Because it would be fun to see you make a complete and utter fool out of yourself on the stage." Seto said, and grinned.

Jono, naturally, fumed. Oh God, he was so sick of having Kaiba putting him down everyday, every time he saw Jono, every time he wanted. He did not want to be his punching bag; even though the punches were just words, it hurt him like a real punch would. Perhaps even more.

Jono rose up from his seat.

"Why the bloody fuck do ya constantly call me names? Why d'ya bring me down all the time? Why do you wanna make my life worse than it a' ready is?"

"Worse?" Seto sounded confused. "What do you mean 'worse'?"

"Crap…." Jono said, and his voice broke at that single word. He had exposed himself. He had accidentally revealed something that he most definitely did not want revealing. He had said far too much.

He grabbed his script, which had been dropped down on the ground when he stood up, and quickly ran to the door. It didn't take him many seconds to open it, slam it shut, and then run away from Setos house.

Seto, on the other hand, stayed at his place.

Even though it was far obvious that he had lied before, he had now gotten proof.

The pup didn't fell.

He had been hit.


	3. Chapter 3 And breathed such life

Thanks for the reviews,they made my day!A special thanks to 'the blonde midget' for mentioning me!

But,anyways,don't expect an update for a while now,I have some personal issues to deal with,I have absolutely no inspiration left,I suffer from writers block,plus I'm lazy.

So,yeah.Don't get yer hopes up.

Disclaimer: YGO is not my creation,sadly.Neither is Romeo and Juliet.

Chapter 3. And breathed such life with kisses in my lips

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

Jono didn't think much more than that when he was running home.

He had said far too much about his life, and screwed up everything with only one sentence…Stupid Kaiba for making him say those things…

Jono had kept his family life a secret for years, and he wanted it to remain that way. And he most certainly didn't want rich boy to found out, the greedy scumbag he are….he'd prolly just blackmail Jono for money, or something like that.

It didn't take Jono long to run all the way home, cursing Kaiba under his breath, and then into his own room, where he slopped down on his bed, crying slow tears onto his dampened white pillow.

---

It was Monday. The week-end had passed quickly, without Seto and Jono practising again.

They started once again with the teacher they had had on Friday, when she chose the parts for them. Since she was their form master they had her in many lessons, including all their morning ones.

"Good morning, class!" She greeted them as she entered the full classroom.

The class greeted her the same way.

"So, I hope everyone have had a good week-end, and been practising their parts!"

The boys grumbled.

Yugi, who was sitting in his regular seat next to Jono in the front of the classroom, whispered to the gang;

"Perhaps we can all hook up later today and read together?"

"Yeah, that'll be fun!" Ryou replied, and smiled.

"Okay with me" Jono shrugged. His shiner had almost faded away completely during the week-end, and he covered the small rest that was left with some make-up he had found in a small toilet bag in his house. Unless you looked closely, one wouldn't know he had a black eye.

"Right, then it's settled! We can go to my place after school, alright?" Yugi said.

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement, except for Anzu, who had to stay in school for a meeting with all the persons who wasn't in the play.

The teacher, who hadn't heard them, continued talking on about school, which homework's they would have, on how pretty the weather was this season.

The time quickly past, and before the gang knew it, the 'lesson' –or whatever you could call these class meetings- was over.

"Kaiba and Jounouchi, I want you to stay." The teacher said, while all the other students ran off to go to their lessons.

Jono groaned in his own mind (if he had done it loudly, then the teacher would most definitely become angry with him and give him detention or the likes of that) as he had a feeling that whatever she was going to say, he wouldn't like it.

"So…have you kissed yet?" She said, smirking in a not quite teacher-y way.

"Have we…_wha_?" Jono said, or more like, shouted, and fixated his eyes on her in a staring way.

"Kissed. You know, putting your tongue in someone else's mouth…?"

"But whatthe…why woul' ya wanna know tha'?"

"It's quite fun to know interesting facts about your students. Besides, there _are_ kissing scenes in _Romeo and Juliet_. And if you're going to make a good performance, you have to practise _everything, _so that it's close to perfection. A kiss is no exception." She tsk-ed them.

Seto sat quiet through their conversation, as he almost always did. He wasn't one who talked without reason, and he preferred to listen. If you listened carefully, you might get the information you wanted without having to speak.

"Yeah, right. Like I woul' ever kiss _him_…" Jono snorted under his breath.

"And who would kiss you out of their own free will? There aren't all too many people that are into bestiality with dogs, you know." Seto replied with a superior tone in his voice.

"Oh, shaddup, won't ya?" Jono angrily responded, and glared at Seto.

His glared didn't too much more than to bring a smirk upon Seto's face.

"Now, now boys, don't fight. We don't want you to get bruises and black eyes before the play, now, do we?" The teacher said, and tried to calm the fighting spirits of the two quarrelling boys. "As a punishment, you'll have to practice together tonight, and bury those hatchets of yours"

"Tonight? But….tonight, I'll be practisin' wit' my friends…" Jono complained. He really did not want to be practising with Kaiba, not when the gang was there. It was humiliating enough to just sit alone with Kaiba and practise saying his romantic lines practically dripping with love and devotion.

"So much better then" The teacher smiled, and ignored the terrified look in Jonos eyes. "The more the merrier, and now you get a chance to practise all together."

"But…I don' wanna…" Jono whined.

"Well, you have to. Unless you want detention of course. You're choice, really." She shrugged her shoulders.

Jono glared viciously into his desk. He really didn't want detention, so he might as well suck it up and endure practicing with Moneybags…

Seto was still quiet; he hadn't said anything except for the insult he gave to the pup. Of course, he wasn't all that fond of the idea of practicing with the mutt's friends, but he'd put up with it; might as well go on and play the play good, instead of practicing alone and having it turn out lousy.

---

"I hate you."

Jono glared at Seto, who were strolling along with him on their way to the game shop that Yugi and his grandfather owned.

Jono had talked to the gang during lunch in school, and there they decided that they would meet up at the game shop.

"Feelings mutual." Seto replied, briefcase in one hand, the other one in his right pocket together with his once wrinkle-free script. He had put it in his pocket last Saturday after Jono had left, and had forgotten to pick it out, so now it reminded a lot of how Jono's script looked like.

They didn't talk much on their way; both were just quietly strolling on the pavement.

It didn't take much time to get to the game shop, 15 minutes top.

Jono opened the glass door filled with various posters about different games, and stepped into the little shop. He closed the door after Seto had entered.

Yugi had told Jono during the lunch break that his grandpa had hired a new sales clerk, so that Yugi could really focus on his studies, and so that Sugoroku himself could relax a bit. She wouldn't be working for so long though, only a month or so.

But currently, she was staring at Kaiba with her huge eyes sparkling and the small pink mouth open.

"Oh…my…_god! _You're…you're Seto Kaiba!"

Seto merely stared down at the short girl with an eyebrow raised.

Jono stared at them both, before he sighed and made a hand gesture to the door behind the wooden counter where various decks of 'Magic & Wizards' were lying neatly in different boxes. Other board games could also be found, in packages varying in colour, from darkest blue to brightest yellow.

"Yug's waitin' fer me back there, can ya let me thru'?"

She averted her eyes from Seto for a moment, and narrowed them on Jono.

"And you would be…?" She flicked back her blonde hair with her right hand.

"Jounouchi Katsuya. Yugi Mutou's friend…?"

"He haven't told me anything about a friend coming over."

"Perhaps 'cause yer jus' a clerk?"

She snorted at him.

"Well, aren't we rude. I thought that guys were always nice to ladies."

Now Seto sighed; he had heard enough of this quarrel, plus, the girl's voice gave him a headache.

"Look, miss, I have absolutely no idea who you are, and I couldn't care less, but with that attitude, you sure as hell aren't a lady. Now, can you let us through?"

She stared at him with her big blue eyes wide open in chock.

"Well, I've never….by all means, go through. But don't blame me if Mr. Mutou gets pissed at you." She stepped away from the counter, and gave them both enough room to enter.

Seto and Jono walked in through the door, and when Jono walked besides the girl, he smirked at her.

She just hauled up a black mobile phone from her right jeans pocket, and clicked in a number.

They didn't get a chance to hear what she said before the door was closed.

Inside the door, something that reminded of a living room was located. Sugoroku was lying in a bright green couch that was in the centre of the room.

He had had his eyes closed before, but when Jono and Seto entered he had cracked them opened and turned his head so that he would get a good look on who had just entered.

"Oh, Jono? And Kaiba too, I see….Yugi's upstairs." He said, and pointed towards a staircase in the back of the room.

"Thanks" Jono said, and smiled towards the old man. Sugoroku nodded at him with a smile and then closed his eyes again.

Jono quickly walked up the stairs and Seto followed suit.

Yugi's room had a wooden oak door, which Jono opened after they had gotten up the stairs to the little apartment-thingy that the Mutous had above the shop.

Inside, Ryuuiji and Ryou was talking about their parts with each other while they were sitting on Yugis small bed with light blue sheets, Honda was lying on the floor beneath them with his head comfily supported by the bed and Yugi himself was sitting on a green chair.

He turned his head when he heard the door opened, and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Jono, Kaiba! Take a seat!" He said and gestured towards the bed and the floor.

Seto walked over Honda's legs and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Ryuuiji and Jono seated himself next to Honda on the floor, legs crossed.

He picked out his script and put it in front of him.

"So, everyone got the' scripts?" He said with his broad Brooklyn accent.

Everyone hauled up their scripts from whichever place they currently was located.

"So, where in the play will we start?" Ryou asked, flicking back his long white hair. "How about act 1, scene 3? Ryuuji, Jono and I are in that scene, so it'll be a good start I think."

"Sounds good to me" Yugi said and took up that part of the paly so that he could follow along the lines.

"Nah,I think we should take..." Ryuuji quickly flicked through the script, until he came to a certain page."..Act 1, scene 5.The _kisses_." He said, and really marked the pronunciation of the last word.

"The..._kisses_?" Jono spluttered out and turned his blonde head to stare at Ryuuji, who just grinned at him. "Ther'e more than _one_ kiss?"

"Yeah. Two, actually." His grin became, if possible, even wider. "Actually, there prolly are hell of a lot more kisses than just two in the play."

Jono suddenly became very pale.

Seto, on the other hand, was quietly reading through his script.

"Well...?" Ryuuji impatiently said. "Are we going to see some action,or what...?"

"Fuck no!" Jono shouted. "Like I woul' ever kiss Moneybags!"

Seto mubmled something that sounded suspiciously a lot like 'detention, mutt, detention.".

Jono turned his head to glare at him, but didn't say anything to him. Instead, he decided to seek for some help from Yugi; Yugi always knew what to do.And if he didn't, Yami would.

"Yug...c'mon, help me! Ya dun wan' yer friend to be kissin' someone he doesn't wanna kiss, do ya?"

"Well, uh...maybe you can...fake a kiss?"

"'Fake a kiss'? How the fuck do ya 'fake a kiss'?" Jono wondered, now glaring at his short friend. Seriously, how _did_ you fake a kiss? If you did, then it wouldn't be a kiss. It would be...something else. But not a kiss. Nuh-uh. And someone probably would notice if two people who were supposed to kiss didn't, and faked it instead. And then it would cause a riot, which would make everyone sad and angry and then they would lynch the two fake-kissers and then they would never live to see another day and never become whatever it was that they wanted to become and that would make Jono very,very sad and very, very depressed.

"That's easy." Ryuuji said and stood up from the bed, pulling up Jono from the floor. "Watch."

He put one hand on the back of Jonos head and the other on his cheek and then pulled him into something that looked like a deep kiss.


End file.
